Romance After the Accident
by Lady Red
Summary: A sequel to 'What a way to meet' though you dont need to read that one to understand. Focuses on Miroku and Sango, after their little car crash. M/S, K/IY
1. Ch 1 Remembering and Dreaming

Hey everyone! Welcome to my second fic. I'm doing this by request, someone asked for a sequel to 'What a Way to Meet'. Now, if you haven't read that one, you MAY want to, but if you don't, that's ok too, you just wont know what they're talking about in some parts. But I think you'll be able to figure it out. Oh, and just to let everyone know, I just had some cake and soda, so I'm going to be VERY hyper.  
  
One more thing. I wrote 'What a Way to Meet' in 4 days. 12 chapters in 4 days. 12 chapters, 4 days, and 86 reviews (so far) now, my friend tells me that I posted the chapters up too fast, and she also told me to put up at most, one per day, so I'll get more reviews... ^_^;; I don't think I'll be able to write this story as fast anyway. This story focuses on Sango and Miroku (because they were in the hospital for most of my first story ^_^;;) so, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Remembering and Dreaming  
  
Sango sat in the hospital bed. She had just woken up from her coma a couple of days ago, thanks to Kikyo's screeching. But Kikyo was gone now, dead. And Sango had heard that Sesshoumaru was dead too, killed by Kikyo. 'This is too confusing' Sango thought, holding her aching head.  
  
Her head was wrapped in bandages. She had gotten a concussion from the car crash (that was the reason she had been in a coma)  
  
"Sango, lay down." Miroku's voice sounded from the bed next to hers. She nodded, and did as Miroku commanded. He looked stunned. "You actually listened to me. You wouldn't listen to me when I asked you to..."  
  
Sango cut him off. "That's because you were being a pervert, you were giving good advice when you told me to lay down."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't lay down for me if I wanted to..."  
  
Miroku was cut off again by Sango's yell, "HENTAI!" She took her good arm and threw her pillow at him.  
  
"Was that a yes?" He asked, putting the pillow under his head.  
  
"NO!" Sango yelled. "Now give me back my pillow." She commanded.  
  
"No, you threw it at me, so I get to keep it. Plus, I've always wanted to sleep with something that was yours... though I would have preferred it if you had thrown your body over here so I could sleep with that."  
  
Kagome walked in just in time to hear Miroku's last comment. "Hentai." She muttered, and walked over to him. "Give Sango her pillow back before I hurt you."  
  
"I suggest you give Sango the pillow back, Kagome can be very... persuasive at times." Inu Yasha commented idly from the doorway.  
  
"Persuasive?" Miroku said, getting a perverted gleam in his eye.  
  
"Thank you VERY much, Inu Yasha." Kagome threw her hands up in disgust, leaving Miroku to daydream about her 'persuasiveness.' She grabbed Sango's pillow from below Miroku's head, and handed it back to her best friend. Then she spun on her new boyfriend, who was still standing in the doorway. "Now WHY did you have to go and say something like that?" She stalked up to him.  
  
"Well, its true." He told her, and Miroku sighed longingly.  
  
Kagome went up to Inu Yasha, pulled him to a chair and gave him an order. "SIT!" Kagome pushed him into the chair and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ohh! Is she going to do something persuasive?" Miroku asked, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled, and Miroku got hit once again by Sango's pillow. "I just want him to sit down and shut up!" Kagome whirled on Inu Yasha, who was laughing in the chair. "Oh, shut up!" She yelled.  
  
He stood up. "Come on, these two need their rest." He grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled her out the door.  
  
Sango and Miroku could hear the two fighting all the way down the hallway. "They really do love each other." Miroku commented.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was having a nice dream, which was surprising because Miroku was in it. In fact, he was the main focus of the dream.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Sango and Miroku sat atop a hill, watching a beautiful sunset. She sighed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you cold?" He whispered into her ear. She giggled and nodded. Miroku took off his jacket, and put it around her. To Sango's surprise, he had nothing on under the jacket. She blushed.  
  
"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked him, not able to look at his bare chest.  
  
"I'm fine as long as your ok." He tilted her head up, and kissed her lightly. Sango sighed happily, and let him continue.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Sango sat up in her bed, pressing a hand to her burning cheek. How could she even THINK of that... that HENTAI like that? And yet... she had liked what was happening in her dream, and that made her blush even more.  
  
"Sango? Are you ok? You look sick." Miroku asked worriedly from the next bed. "Though it IS very hot in here, I should ask the nurse to come in and turn the heat down."  
  
That's when Sango noticed that he had no shirt on. It WAS hot in the room, and that was probably the reason, but it was making her face go a deeper shade of crimson. She turned away.  
  
"Sango, are you sure your ok?"  
  
'He's not so bad,' She thought to herself. 'He hasn't said anything perverted since I woke up, and he's worried about my health.'  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered.  
  
"Good, and since its so hot in here, maybe you should take off your shirt too." Miroku had gone and ruined the moment once again.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I must stop writing now, because if I don't, my sister is going to personally drag me off of my computer. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think, ok? Ok. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	2. Ch 2 Going Home

WAHHH!!!!!!! ONLY ONE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Ok, so the story has only been posted for about 2 hours but still... maybe by the time I finish writing this chapter there will be more... please review so I know that I'm not wasting my time writing this. Now, I've had some reviews for my other story telling me that Sesshoumaru shouldn't have died. I'm sorry, but I needed to end the story, and I couldn't think up a way to have him leave quietly, because Sesshoumaru just wouldn't give up quietly and go. So... ah, well, onto the 2nd chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2- Going Home  
  
God only knew how long she had stayed in that confining hospital. Miroku, who was almost fully recovered, walked beside her wheelchair. Inu Yasha walked next to Miroku, and Kagome pushed Sango (who is obviously the one in the wheelchair)  
  
"I hate not being able to walk." Sango didn't complain often, but she REALLY hated not being able to do anything.  
  
Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, and Sango blushed, remembering her dream. "You'll be up and walking soon enough. Then you'll be able to hit people again, God help us."  
  
"I can hit you now!" Sango cried, and she jabbed her good elbow into Miroku's groin. He stopped, bent down and almost started to cry.  
  
"Miroku... Miroku are you ok?" Kagome asked, not that worried about him. "Inu Yasha, shut up!" She said when she heard her boyfriend laughing hysterically.  
  
"I... I cant... help it!" He could barely talk. Sango was starting to get fed up with the whole thing. She just wanted to get home.  
  
"Shut up, Inu Yasha, before I do the same to you. Kagome, could you please push me home?" It was Kagome's turn to laugh, as she left the angry Inu Yasha, and hurt Miroku behind.  
  
"Nice." Kagome commented to her friend. "Maybe I should try that on Inu Yasha sometime."  
  
"You should. It's quite effective."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango saw her home. She told Kagome to push her faster, and her friend complied. They reached the front door, and Kagome opened it, then pushed her friend inside.  
  
"I'm home!" Sango yelled. Her father came out of the kitchen, with Sango's mother latched onto his arm. She was crying and he seemed to be on the verge of tears as well.  
  
"Oh Sango!" Her mother cried, and ran up to the wheelchair.  
  
"Mom, I'm ok. The doctor said I'd be able to walk in a week." Sango patted her sobbing mother on the back.  
  
"That's fine dear," Her father said, "But that's not the reason she's crying. Its Kohaku... he's..." he seemed to be loosing his self control.  
  
"Kohaku? He's what?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"He's gone. Taken, by Naraku."  
  
"Naraku? Who's he?" Miroku and Inu Yasha had come just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.  
  
Inu Yasha looked from Miroku, to Sango, to Kagome, and then to Sango's parents. "I've heard of Naraku. My brother used to work for him. I never liked the guy."  
  
"He's our business rival," Sango's father explained. "And he left a note saying that... if we continue to run our business, then he will 'do away' with Kohaku." Sango's mother cried out, and started sobbing harder into her daughters sleeve.  
  
"That's awful!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Call the police," Miroku suggested.  
  
Sango's father shook his head sadly. "We cant. The police are buddies with Naraku. Even if they DID believe us, he would probably convince them not to do anything. We must shut down our business, because we cant do the other option."  
  
"Other option? You never mentioned another option." Sango pointed out. Sango's mother shook her head vehemently.  
  
"No, just forget it Sango. We cant."  
  
"Just tell me!" Sango cried.  
  
"The other option is that... we give him our business." Her mother started sobbing again.  
  
"But you cant," Sango commented, "Our business can only be run by a member of this family."  
  
"I know. He knows that too... that's why we cant do it."  
  
"Wait," Kagome interrupted. "If he knew, then why would he suggest it?"  
  
Sango's parents looked away from the children. "What are you not telling us?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Can I see the note?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, just forget we ever said anything about the other option." Her mother said.  
  
"No dear." Sango's father said to his wife, then he turned to Sango. "There is a way for him to get hold of our business. That way is for you to... marry him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww poor Sango! Now, you may all be thinking 'But Sango's only 15!' Yes, I know, but Naraku is evil, and he has most of the powerful people in Tokyo under his control ^_^ he can basically do whatever he wants. Sad, I know. Oh, and I now have 9 reviews, not one! Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	3. Ch 3 Confusion, Confessions and Kisses

Mwah hahahahaha! I surprised some of you there in the last chapter. Only 9 reviews... come on people! Lady Red LIKES reviews! She thrives on them! Ah well, I'm going to stop begging now... I just thought of a new idea for a story, but it isn't a complete thought, and I must finish this story before I can write that one. Oh, and sorry that it's taking me longer to write this one than it took me with the other. It's cause this one isn't based on a dream I had, so I actually have to think this one out ^_^;; Ok, onto the chapter, and the recap (for all of you that might have forgotten what had happened!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Just a little recap)  
  
"Kohaku? He's what?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"He's gone. Taken, by Naraku."  
  
........  
  
"No dear, there is a way for him to get hold of our business. That way is for you to... marry him, Sango."  
  
(end of little recap)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch 3- Confusion, Confessions, and Kisses  
  
"MARRY HIM?!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"But she's only 15!" Kagome said in outrage.  
  
"Hmm... power and a wife, all in one stroke. Probably the only way he CAN get a wife..." Inu Yasha muttered, then looked around.  
  
"Now is NOT the time, Inu Yasha." Kagome told the hanyou.  
  
Sango sat quietly thinking. 2 options. One was for her family to go out of business. The other was for her to marry that evil man. But if she married him, her family would still be getting half of the profits. And half the profits would be more money than if her family just started up a new business. The 2nd seemed like the most profitable solution.  
  
"Sango? Hey, Sango, snap out of it." Kagome said, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking. Mom, dad, the 2nd option is almost... reasonable." Her head was lowered, so she couldn't see the disbelieving looks her family and friends gave her.  
  
"Ok, now is not the time for joking, either." Kagome commented.  
  
"I'm not joking." Sango's head was still lowered.  
  
"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"I am PERFECTLY serious!" Sango shouted back, finally raising her head. "My family would still make a lot of money if I had half of the control on our business! And don't you think for ONE second that I am going to let my family's business go down the drain. No way." She paused for a breath. Everybody in the room was silent. "I'm going over to that... Naraku's office today." She said decisively.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku felt his heart shatter. He was going to cry, and he wasn't about to let Sango see him. He turned around abruptly, and walked out of the house.  
  
"Miroku!" He heard Kagome shout.  
  
"Get back here!" Inu Yasha was next to shout at him.  
  
"Miroku..." When he heard Sango's voice he paused in the middle of her lawn. He only paused for a second before going on to the sidewalk.  
  
He walked for a minute before his demon friend caught up. "What's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha shouted. "Our friends in there, about to make the stupidest decision of her life, and you just leave!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Miroku whispered. Inu Yasha looked over and saw a silent tear run down his friends face. THEN he realized why Miroku had run out.  
  
"Ya know, leaving isn't a very good way to get Sango..." Inu Yasha commented, looking up at the sky.  
  
Miroku laughed harshly. "You didn't do too well yourself, I seem to remember a certain first date of yours, where your date left you, and almost got raped because of you."  
  
"Ok, we are not going there. And this isn't me we're talking about, its you, and Sango. Are you serious about her? You've never been serious with a girl before."  
  
"But Sango is... different. She's special, and yes I am serious about her." Miroku turned to face Inu Yasha. "What does love feel like?"  
  
Inu Yasha gagged. "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Oh don't give me that, you are SO in love with Kagome." Miroku laughed again.  
  
"Why would I love that bitch?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Its so OBVIOUS, dog boy! It's written all over your face."  
  
"If its so obvious then... does she feel the same for me?" He whispered the last part embarrassedly.  
  
"I'll tell you if you help me get Sango back." Miroku stuffed his hands in pockets.  
  
"Fine. I'll help you. Now tell me!" Miroku giggled like a child, and started skipping down the road.  
  
"Inu Yasha and Kagome, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..."  
  
"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha growled, and ran after his friend, who was still singing like a little child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was blushing very hard. Her face was a deep red. She and Sango had quietly followed Miroku and Inu Yasha, and had heard the whole thing. "GO KILL HIM INU YASHA!" She yelled, then clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Great going, Kagome." Sango said sourly. "We didn't want them to know we were here."  
  
"Uh, well, they do now!" Kagome said.  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Miroku said. It was his turn to blush. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"The whole time, idiot." Sango told him. "Are you... serious about me? I'm not just one of your girls that you like to grope and crap?"  
  
"Uh... um..." Miroku said stupidly.  
  
"It would be best if you just told her." Inu Yasha whispered in his ear.  
  
"Fine! Yes, I am serious about you, Sango, ok? Are you happy?" He looked down at the pavement in embarrassment.  
  
He expected her to laugh at him, or tell him that she hated him, or maybe even tell him that she felt the same for him. The last thing he expected was for her to start crying. "You idiot!" She yelled between sobs, "Why didn't you tell me before I made my decision? God, you are so stupid!" She sat there, looking helpless, crying in her wheelchair.  
  
"But, cant you change your decision?" Miroku asked. "I mean, its only a decision!"  
  
"But you should have told me before I started thinking about it! It's the best choice! I have to..." She started to cry again.  
  
Miroku walked quickly up to her. Tilting her head up, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I'm going to get your brother back, and you are NOT going to marry that bastard." Then he kissed her gently. When he broke the kiss, he found her eyes wide open in shock. Miroku said nothing more, and walked away from the group.  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to Kagome, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I should go with him, before he does something crazy." He ran down the street to catch up with his determined friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, do all kisses do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make your heart stop?"  
  
"At least that's what Inu Yasha's do to me."  
  
"I need to go home to get ready to go over to Naraku's."  
  
"Your still going? Even after that?"  
  
"I have to. What if Miroku and Inu Yasha don't get Kohaku back?"  
  
"We're talking about a demon, and a determined, though perverted, man. I think they'll do a fine job getting Kohaku back. I just hope they don't kill that many people in the process."  
  
"Me too. But I should go anyway."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kagome wheeled her friend to her home to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this chapter is done. Finally I'm writing at my usual pace (one chapter in about 45 minutes) So yea... did you like it? I hope you did! I need sugar. Sugar helps me write. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red *gets up and starts searching for chocolate* 


	4. Ch 4 Old Acquaintances

WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady Red does not feel well. So if it takes me a while to write this chapter, that's why. I don't know what to write, and I really cant think. Well, onto the chapter now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Old Acquaintances  
  
It was 6:00 in the afternoon, and Sango was ready to go face Naraku. Kagome helped her friend to Miroku's car (Sango was using crutches now) Sango was silent the whole time. Kagome and Miroku tried to strike up some conversation, but Sango didn't want to talk, and Inu Yasha was not in a very good mood.  
  
Finally Inu Yasha talked. "Why do I have to go? Its not like I want to see Naraku again. Once was bad enough."  
  
"We need your strength in case something goes wrong." Kagome told him.  
  
"Kagome dear, do you really think things CAN go right tonight?" Miroku looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "The only way things could possibly go right is for Sango to accept his offer and that is NOT happening." He shot a look at Sango, who kept on looking out her window.  
  
'He doesn't get it,' She thought to herself. 'He doesn't get that marrying Naraku is the only way for my family to stay in business and to get Kohaku back safely.' Sango shook her head, and continued staring at the passing scenery.  
  
Miroku noticed her silence and knew what she must be thinking. "No way. I am NOT taking you to see Naraku if you are seriously thinking about taking up his offer." Miroku was about to turn off onto another road.  
  
"No, you are taking me to Naraku's and that is final." Sango finally looked at him. "So shut up, stop whining, and drive." She turned away again, but she didn't miss the hurt look on his face.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sat quietly in the back, not wanting to have Sango's wrath turn on them. Inu Yasha noticed Kagome clutching his arm, and shook her off. "She's not going to hurt you wench." Inu Yasha whispered. "And if she tries..." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
Kagome hit his arm lightly. "Stop, this isn't the time."  
  
"Well, here we are." Miroku's dejected voice sounded from the drivers seat. He hopped out, ran around the car, and opened Sango's door for her. After he helped her out of the car, he got her crutches and assisted her in walking to the front door of the massive building.  
  
"Its HUGE!" Kagome whispered. She and Inu Yasha were walking a couple of steps behind Miroku and Sango, keeping their distance.  
  
They got to the front desk, asked where Naraku's office was, went to find an elevator. They finally found one, then pressed the up button. When the door opened, there was... Sesshoumaru?  
  
"Agh!" Inu Yasha yelled, seeing his supposedly dead half brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ah, my hanyou brother, and his little human friend."  
  
The group had piled onto the elevator, and was going up. "I thought you were dead." Inu Yasha commented.  
  
"Did you really think that bitches arrow could kill ME?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Oh, and don't worry. I'm not after your petty sword anymore."  
  
"Well that's a relief." Kagome sighed. "Wait... Kikyo's not alive still, is she?" Inu Yasha made a disgusted look.  
  
"No she isn't. Inu Yasha, that face does not look right, please stop, your scaring Rin."  
  
"Rin?" Kagome asked. A little girl popped out from behind Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
"Hi!" The little girl smiled at them. "Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's brother? Are you Sesshoumaru-sama's brother's girlfriend? Who are those two?"  
  
Kagome blinked several times, trying to sort out the questions. "Yes, Inu Yasha is Sesshoumaru's brother, and yes, I'm his girlfriend. These are our friends, Miroku and Sango. I'm Kagome."  
  
Rin beamed. "Rin likes Kagome." Kagome and Rin kept talking.  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "Who's the girl?" He asked his brother.  
  
"She was an orphan, and she was dieing. I saved her, and she kept following me around."  
  
"Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama! But Rin doesn't like Jaken. Jaken is mean to Rin, and he leaves Rin alone when Sesshoumaru-sama tells him to take care of Rin." She pouted.  
  
"Jaken? Isn't he in jail." Miroku asked, talking for the first time since they met up with Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
"He was, but Sesshoumaru-sama got him out." Rin told everyone.  
  
Kagome got VERY scared. "Did you get Hojo out, too?" Inu Yasha tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
"No. Hojo was a mean man, and he tried to hurt Rin." Rin got teary eyed. "But then Sesshoumaru-sama yelled at him, and the bad man left Rin alone! I love Sesshoumaru-sama!" She was smiling again, and hugging Sesshoumaru's leg.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru. I never thought I would see the day when you took in a little girl, especially when there was nothing in it for you." Inu Yasha commented, and released his death grip on Kagome. Clearly Sesshoumaru didn't care about them anymore, and Hojo wasn't out on the streets planning revenge.  
  
The elevator stopped. The doors opened, and Sesshoumaru got off with Rin trailing behind. "Bye Kagome!" Rin waved at the girl on the elevator, who waved back.  
  
"Well that was... interesting." Kagome said, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Very." Inu Yasha said dryly, and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Sango was staring at the elevator wall, not really paying attention. The only things she had noticed during the whole thing was when Miroku said something, and when he had put his arm around her.  
  
The elevator stopped again on the top floor, and the group got out. Apparently Naraku's office took up the whole top floor, because as soon as they got out, they were in the waiting room. Sango walked as quickly as she could with crutches to the receptionist desk. "I demand to see Naraku, now."  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked, then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I don't care about appointments." Sango growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you cant go in unless you have an appointment."  
  
"That never stopped us before." Kagome said, then walked past the lady at the desk, followed by her friends.  
  
"Wait! You cant!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Inu Yasha told the woman impatiently. "You cant stop us, so save your breath."  
  
Sango opened the office door and walked in. "Naraku!" She yelled into the darkness. When he didn't answer she tried again. "Stop hiding, and come out and face me!"  
  
"Sango dear, its lovely to see you." A voice said from the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mwah hahahahaha! I must leave you there! I cant write too much in a chapter, cause then this story wouldn't have as many as my other one, and we cant let THAT happen, now can we? Mwah hahaha! Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	5. Ch 5 Tricking Naraku and Seeing Kohaku

Sorry everyone! It's taking me a long time to write cause I am sick and I have lots of EVIL HOMEWORK!! DIE HOMEWORK, DIE! *Stomps on evil homework* Whoo! I'm ok! Really. Ok, Naraku is SUPPOSED to be OOC, ok? Ok. Now, I'm going to go on to the chapter! Oh, and I'm happy cause its 22 days till Christmas! I love Christmas!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5- Tricking Naraku and Seeing Kohaku  
  
"Sango dear, its lovely to see you." A voice said from the darkness.  
  
"It would be nice if you turned on the lights." Inu Yasha commented.  
  
"You brought people with you?" Naraku's voice asked. He sighed and then clapped his hands. The lights came on.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Miroku yelled. Kagome gasped, Inu Yasha started choking and Sango just stared.  
  
Naraku's office was full of pictures of Sango. On the walls, the desk, everywhere. "Do you like my little collection?" Naraku asked.  
  
"This is sick!" Kagome said, holding her stomach. Inu Yasha was still choking, and Miroku was VERY angry.  
  
"Where did you get all these pictures?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"My men took them."  
  
"Your... men?" Kagome shuddered.  
  
"Your little men followed Sango around taking pictures?" Inu Yasha had stopped gagging.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
"You pervert!" Miroku yelled, outraged.  
  
"Look who's talking." Sango commented.  
  
"Anyway, my dear Sango, why did you come here?" Naraku stood up.  
  
"Stop calling her that!" Miroku growled.  
  
"We came because you have my little brother, and frankly, I would like him back." Sango told the man.  
  
"You think I'm going to give him back that easily?" Naraku laughed and then walked up to Sango. "No, the whole purpose of taking him was to get to you. I knew you wouldn't let your parents go out of business." He stroked her hair.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Miroku jumped in front of Sango, holding his arms out to block Naraku.  
  
"I should be allowed to touch my future wife." Naraku smiled at the fuming Miroku. "So step aside please, you have no say in any of this."  
  
"Look buddy..." Kagome started to say.  
  
"And you, you can shut up too." Naraku was starting to get angry.  
  
"Hey, you don't tell Kagome to shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"Oh look, its dog-boy. Nice to see you again."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Would you ALL just shut up and let me talk?" Sango yelled through the argument. Everyone shut up.  
  
"I'm sorry dear Sango." Naraku said, taking her hands in his.  
  
"I told you not to call her that! And don't touch her!" Miroku dived at Naraku, tackling him.  
  
Kagome shook her head in defeat. Inu Yasha stepped in, pulling Miroku (who had been beating Naraku mercilessly) up. "Let Sango talk."  
  
Miroku stood unhappily to the side as Naraku tried to regain his dignity. "Now, I didn't come here to accept OR decline your offer..." Sango told Naraku.  
  
"I knew you would take the offer dear Sango..."  
  
"I am NOT saying yes!" She yelled slapping Naraku's hands away from her. "Your almost as bad as Miroku!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What I DID come here for, was to see if I could visit my brother. I just want to make sure he is alright."  
  
"You cant see him. He's fine." Naraku told her.  
  
Sango made her eyes go wide. "But Naraku, I really want to see him..." She gave a sniff, and lowered her head, pretending like she was crying.  
  
Kagome got the hint. "Look, you made her cry! What kind of future husband ARE you anyway?" Kagome asked accusingly.  
  
"Wha... FINE! You can see him." Naraku grumbled, and led the way out of his office.  
  
They took the elevator down to the basement. They stepped off and there Kohaku was. He was chained by his wrist to a wall, but other than that he looked fine. He sat on a pile of blankets, with food in front of him, and a TV next to him.  
  
"Umm... I thought captives were treated worse than this." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Sango!" Kohaku yelled. Sango ran up and hugged her brother. "Are you really going to MARRY him?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Umm I don't know." Sango asked.  
  
"Don't. He's obsessed with you and its really creepy. He talks about you all the time, and he comes down here and asks me questions about..."  
  
"OK! I think that's enough time." Naraku cut in.  
  
"But..." Sango started.  
  
"Come on Sango, lets go." Miroku said, wanting to get Sango as far away from Naraku as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They drove towards Inu Yasha's apartment. Miroku was silent, and Sango didn't even try talking to him. Kagome and Inu Yasha had a whispered conversation in the back.  
  
"We're here." Miroku spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I'm getting out here too." Kagome told them. Sango turned around and gave her a Please-Don't-Leave-Me-Here-Alone-With-Him look. Kagome felt sorry for her friend, but she also wanted to go on her date with Inu Yasha. "Bye." Kagome and Inu Yasha hopped out of the car.  
  
Sango sighed and slumped back into her seat. They drove in silence again. Finally Miroku stopped at Sango's house. She got out of the car slowly, giving him time to say something. He didn't.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to me sometime." She said angrily.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to your future husband?" Miroku asked sarcastically. "You seem to like him more than me."  
  
Sango gasped, her anger melting away. Miroku reached over, and slammed her door shut. He sped off, leaving Sango standing on the curb.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Sango called Kagome (who had returned from her date)  
  
"I swear, it's like someone is up there trying to make our lives miserable" (MWAH HAHAHAHA!) Sango told her best friend. "I mean, you and that whole thing with Sesshoumaru, and me with this thing with Naraku. Someone is against us."  
  
Kagome agreed with her friend, and the two talked late into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh, that's all I can write. I really wanna get this up for you people to read. My mind is blanking! OH WAIT! MWAH HAHAHAHA! Lady Red just had a brilliant idea on how this story is going to end! And it looks like this story wont be as long as my first. Oh well. I do have other stories in mind ^_^ Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	6. Ch 6 Naraku is Clueless

Hello everyone. Instead of translating Latin, and doing History papers, and all that other homework, I've decided to write another chapter. I really should be doing Latin... and history... and science... oh well. I don't care ^_^ Now onto the fic!  
  
Chapter 6- Naraku is Clueless  
  
The next day, Kagome arranged for the group to meet at an ice cream parlor. While they all ate their ice cream, they discussed on how to get Kohaku back. Sango and Miroku weren't talking to each other, but they did talk to Kagome and Inu Yasha.  
  
A waiter was heading towards their table, but they didn't notice him. "So we need to sneak into the basement without any guards seeing us." Kagome finished.  
  
" 'Sneak into'?" The waiter asked, and the whole group jumped. "I like sneaking, its fun, especially when you have disguises..." he continued to ramble. Kagome and Sango shared frightened looks. "Oh, by the way, my name's Shippo."  
  
"Kagome." Kagome said and smiled, though she was a little taken aback by the boys talking.  
  
"You smell..." Inu Yasha started, "Like a kitsune."  
  
"Haha, you caught me! You are a half-breed aren't you? I can smell the human in you." Inu Yasha growled when Shippo mentioned the 'half-breed'. "Well, I can get you in to wherever you want."  
  
"Why would you help us?" Miroku asked. "We're strangers."  
  
Shippo shrugged, "Cause it sounds like fun, and besides you all look like nice people." He specifically looked at Kagome for that last comment. Kagome smiled, and Inu Yasha growled possessively.  
  
Shippo sat down at their table, and they discussed business. Inu Yasha had to agree that having a shape-changing demon on their side would help a little, though he hated admitting it. Kagome was a little TOO fond of the kitsune, who to her was 'so cute'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A half hour later, they left the parlor, and split off, Inu Yasha and Miroku going to Inu Yasha's apartment, and Kagome and Sango going to Sango's house. Shippo went back to his job.  
  
"Your jealous." Miroku laughed when the girls were out of hearing distance.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Yes you were. You were growling the whole time, and when Kagome told Shippo he was cute, you would have murdered the demon if I hadn't stopped you. Your insanely jealous."  
  
"Why should I be jealous of that idiot? He isn't stronger than me, not by a long shot, and he isn't better looking, and Kagome loves ME." He shouted the 'me'. Miroku laughed and let his friend calm down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha was SOOOOO jealous!" Sango giggled.  
  
"I know, it was so funny!" Kagome said between laughs. "He was about to KILL Shippo when I told him he was cute." The two girls went off into another fit of giggles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day dragged by endlessly. Kagome and Sango were busy thinking about that evening and their plan, that they dozed off in math class.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" The teacher snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Kaede-sensei" they said in unison. When the teacher went back to teaching, the two friends went back to thinking and dozing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku were having the same problem. Both were dozing.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Miroku! How many times have I told you NOT to fall asleep in my class?"  
  
"Sorry Myoga-sensei," They both said wearily. This happened almost everyday, but most of the time, they were daydreaming about two certain girls...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, school was over. The four met outside the building, then walked to the ice cream parlor from the day before. There they met Shippo, and then all five headed towards Naraku's office building.  
  
When they got there, Shippo got out first, and put a leaf on his head.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Sango asked Kagome, who didn't know either.  
  
Suddenly, Shippo turned into a man in a police outfit. He grinned. "I'm a kitsune. Kitsune's are shape-changers. Remember the plan?" Kagome and Sango nodded dumbly then followed the three men inside.  
  
Before they got into a main section, Kagome, Sango and Miroku tied their wrists together. Shippo walked behind them, and Inu Yasha lurked, unseen, in the shadows. They got to an elevator.  
  
"Hey! Who are you, and where are you going?" A man called. He was also in a police uniform, and was brandishing a large club.  
  
"I am taking these prisoner's down to the basement and collecting the one down there. Naraku's orders." Shippo told the man sternly.  
  
"Oh, Naraku's orders. I guess you're ok then."  
  
Shippo nodded, and then led the three 'prisoners' into the basement. Inu Yasha slipped in behind them. No one had noticed the half demon in the shadows.  
  
They reached the basement floor and stepped out. There was Kohaku, watching TV. "Sango?" He asked, and sipped some more soda.  
  
"Yea, we've come to take you home." Sango said, and looked around at the lush place that Kohaku was being imprisoned in.  
  
"Oh good. It's so boring here! And that Naraku always comes down and talks about you for HOURS!" Kohaku was relieved. Miroku growled at the last part, and the growl didn't go unnoticed. Sango blushed, half from what Kohaku said, and half from Miroku's anger.  
  
"Umm... well, lets go. Inu Yasha." Sango said hastily. Inu Yasha nodded, then swiped at the chains holding Kohaku in place. They broke easily and Kohaku stood up and stretched.  
  
"Bout time." He murmured. Shippo 'chained' him up with the rest of the 'prisoners' and they all went back up the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Naraku traveled down the elevator. It was his daily Sango discussion with Kohaku. The boy was chock-full of information about his sister, and Naraku loved listening to it. The elevator reached the basement. Naraku stepped out and gasped in horror. His bait was gone. A certain policeman was in VERY deep trouble...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I tried to make the chapter longer but... I'm just not GOOD at long chapters. Well, I must get started on that EVIL HOMEWORK! *stomps repeatedly on Latin translations* DIE! DIE! Ok, I'm calm now. Well, till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	7. Ch 7 Sesshoumaru gets involved

Wow. I'm updating this story. Weird. I kinda lost interest on this one -_- ;; but I should finish it... yea well, I'm hoping to squeeze one or two more chapters out of this thing. Now, onto the ficcie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7- Sesshoumaru gets involved  
  
Everyone was rejoicing. They had gotten Kohaku back, and now Sango didn't have to marry the freak. Actually, everyone was NOT rejoicing. Miroku only pretended to be happy. Yes, they had gotten Kohaku back, but what was to stop Naraku from doing it again? What was to stop him from taking Sango?  
  
"This is great!" Sango shouted gleefully, and hugged Miroku. He gave a false grin, and hugged her back.  
  
They were at the ice cream parlor (Shippo had to go back to work) celebrating. Then, much to their dismay, a large man walked in. They had seen the man at Naraku's office, and knew why he was here.  
  
Sure enough, he walked over to their table. "Naraku sent me to tell you, that he has... um..." the man looked slightly embarrassed. "He has your cat hostage."  
  
"Kirara?" Sango asked in shock.  
  
"Yea." The man said. He looked really disgusted, and Miroku couldn't blame him. Naraku was a nut. Taking a cat hostage? This was getting WAY to crazy.  
  
"Come on," Miroku said standing up. "I am going to stop this once and for all. This is so stupid." The rest of the group stood up as well, and headed out the door. On the way out they asked Shippo if he wanted to come, but unfortunately his shift didn't end for another hour or so.  
  
In Miroku's car, the four (Kohaku stayed at the ice cream parlor) of them talked about the idiocy of Naraku. Miroku sped faster than he usually did in his frustration. They followed Naraku's man's car to the office building.  
  
They got into the elevator, and on the way up talked with Naraku's man. His name turned out to be Kouga. Kouga had stared at Kagome for a while, before Inu Yasha put his arms around her possessively and growled at the other man. Kouga had been smart enough to take the hint.  
  
Kouga told them all about his deep dislike for Naraku. He also told them about all the stupid things Naraku had done in his life. Apparently the guy was not too bright, and the only reason he had gotten a huge business was because his parents had left it to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finally reaching Naraku's floor, they got out. The five walked into the office, ignoring the secretary completely. Miroku slammed the office door open and walked in. "Naraku!" He yelled.  
  
"Ah, so you're back!" Naraku said pleasantly.  
  
"This is ridiculous! A cat for crying out loud!" Miroku threw his hands up in disgust. "Cant you accept that you've lost? Sango isn't going to marry you because you have her CAT hostage!"  
  
"But I would like Kirara back." Sango muttered.  
  
"No! Not until Sango is mine!" Naraku was going crazy. Unfortunately crazy people are dangerous. Naraku pointed his hand in Miroku's direction, and a blast knocked him back into a wall. Sango cried out, and ran up to him.  
  
"Asshole!" Kagome yelled, and took a step foreword. She was about to hit the insanely laughing man on the head with a club, when a little girl ran into the room.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" The girl yelled. "Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin hugged the stunned Kagome's legs.  
  
"Little girl, you are in my way!" Naraku had realized that Kagome was a threat to him, and was going to blast her like he had with Miroku.  
  
"Why are you trying to hurt Kagome?" Rin asked innocently.  
  
"Well, because she wants to foil my evil plans."  
  
"Oh. But Rin does not want you to hurt Kagome." Rin looked up at him with large eyes.  
  
"Well I have to. And if you don't move, I'm going to have to hurt you too." Naraku sighed impatiently.  
  
"Excuse me?" Came Sesshoumaru's cold voice. "Did I just hear that correctly?"  
  
"Ack! Sesshoumaru!" Naraku screamed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was here to retrieve Rin, but it seems like you have overstepped your boundaries Naraku. You are out of hand. Little brother, get your friends out of here, and take Rin."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, and grabbed Miroku. Sango followed, and Kagome led Rin out. When she went past Sesshoumaru, Kagome whispered, "Try not to hurt him too badly!"  
  
Sesshoumaru actually seemed to head her words, and he nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Urgh. Sorry people, this wasn't a good chapter. I'm just really eager to finish this story. Its really short too... well hopefully I'll be posting this chapter along with what is hopefully the last. Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


	8. Ch 8 Thank God its over

Ok, I'm writing this right after the last chapter. I think this is going to be the last one. Maybe. Well it's almost Christmas, so Merry Christmas, and merry any holiday that you celebrate!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8- Thank God it's over  
  
10 minutes went by. The group of five (Rin included) waited for Sesshoumaru to come out. Finally he did.  
  
"It looks like Naraku had an unfortunate accident, and must be hospitalized for a while. So it seems that someone will have to run the business. Now... who knows how to run a business like this? Oh yes, me. And I don't think I will want to give Naraku his job back after he gets better... maybe he can be a janitor..." Sesshoumaru left with Rin trailing after.  
  
"Well THAT was weird." Miroku said, not really understanding what was going on.  
  
"Yep." Kagome agreed.  
  
"I cant believe my brother did that." Inu Yasha was laughing.  
  
"What? Why not?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well he only did that because Naraku threatened to hurt Rin. I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshoumaru loved a human." Inu Yasha shook his head, and walked out towards the elevator. The rest of them followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm... yea..." Shippo said once Sango had told him the story of what happened.  
  
"Yea, I'm confused too." Miroku held some ice to his aching head. After getting smashed into a wall, and getting confused, his head didn't feel too great.  
  
"Aww! Its ok Miroku!" Sango said in a high-pitched voice. She took the ice from his hands and held it to his head for him.  
  
"Well, we should be going..." Kagome jabbed Inu Yasha in the ribs. He took the hint.  
  
"Yea. We should." The hanyou grabbed his girlfriends arm and pulled her out of the ice cream parlor. Kagome dragged Shippo away too.  
  
"Why are they going?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think they wanted us to be alone." Sango then noticed how close Miroku was.  
  
"Damn it." Sango whispered. "Why did they leave me with you?"  
  
Miroku laughed and kissed her. "We are in public ya know!" Sango blushed furiously.  
  
"So what? there's no one in here." Sango looked around, and found out that this was true. The shop was empty, except for a couple of workers in the back.  
  
"Uh... well... Damn! Why did I have to be on the inside of the booth?" Sango couldn't get out. She was trapped by Miroku, who certainly was not going to let the girl leave.  
  
"Sango." She looked up into his serious face. "I was about to loose you to that nutjob. I'm not going to risk it again."  
  
"Wha? Your not going to loose me... what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm going to make you realize that you do love me." Miroku smirked at the shocked look on Sango's face.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about! Let me out!" Sango tried to shove Miroku away.  
  
"No." Miroku leaned in and kissed the girl again. The protests in Sango's mind got snuffed out by his gentle kisses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango was a deep crimson color. She and Miroku sped along the freeway in Miroku's car. They had been caught kissing by the ice cream parlor's manager, and had been asked to get a room. Miroku was silently laughing at Sango's embarrassment.  
  
"Sango, I wanted to know if you would like to go out tomorrow..." Miroku started.  
  
"KIRARA!" Sango shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We never got Kirara back!" Sango shouted again. "Turn the car around!"  
  
Miroku sighed. He hated being interrupted, but it seemed that since Sango had come along, he was being interrupted more and more often. He sighed again, and turned the car around, heading for Naraku's building.  
  
At least this was all over. With Naraku gone, he and Sango could have a normal date, and not have some guy come in and tell them that Naraku had Sango's pet fish captive. Everything was going to be normal. Well, as normal as things could get with a pervert, two extremely stubborn girls, and a demon. At least things weren't boring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I am done. Its short, I know. But I need to finish. I need to do homework. DIE! I HATE MATH!!!!! *Stomps repeatedly on math, Latin, and science homework* Anyone is welcome to join me in stomping on their evil homework ^_^ Till next time!  
  
~Lady Red 


End file.
